Miko going on Mother
by Karma-Virtue
Summary: Rin i sorta depressed and is in of her Kagomechan! Pairing: SessxKag OCxKag MirxSan Inux? Ok so this is my first story....so be kind! PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…so…yah…DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!

Oh and just for your information…this is my first try at writing a story….that doesn't suck…so please be kind!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello?" a girl no older then 10 looked down the hall expectantly.

"Father? Are you there?" sighing, she continued down the hallway remembering something about how her father usually didn't like to be disturbed. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard someone yelling although it was too far away to hear clearly.

Giving into her curiosity she continued through the halls as the yells and screams got louder and seemed to get more threatening.

Now she was running, not being able to shake the feeling that something didn't seem right.

"Give it to me now!" a man screamed from beyond the door she now stood before.

"I don't have it!" recognizing this voice as her father she opened the doorway turning both of the men's attention to her.

"No! Run! Don't come any closer!" her father seemed desperate to get her out of the room.

The other man, she noticed, held a gun that was now pointed directly at her. She stood there, too scared to move, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"She has nothing to do with this!" her father screamed now standing in front of her as the man shot..

Time seemed to slow as her father fell to the floor right in front of her. Not even blinking as realization hit her she screamed and fell to her knees saying constant apologies as her eyes glazed over with salty tears silently falling down her cheeks.

She stood fueled by her pure loathing as she glared at the man now chuckling and saying how it was his own fault. She couldn't take it anymore as she screamed her rage and all went black. She saw and heard nothing and completely welcomed the blackness with nothing but a white light off in the distance to keep her company

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome!" The young girl known as Kagome sat up with pure horror written on her face. Taking deep intakes of breath trying to calm her person she reminded herself it was just a bad dream.

As this realization hit her, her breathing became less ragged and her pumping heart slowed.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Her friend Sango seemed concerned as she rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Yes, I'm alright Sango, just…a bad dream." She sighed as she realized that the sun had just come up. It was too early for her liking.

"Feh, stupid wench, getting worked up over some stupid dream." Inuyasha scoffed. Completely oblivious to the fuming Kagome

"SIT!" she walked through the brush taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. She then remembered her dream. It had been so long since then that she thought the memories wouldn't haunt her anymore.

"Kagome wait up!" she turned around to see Sango holding her backpack. "I thought we could take a bath?" shaking herself of her previous thoughts she accepted thinking that a nice bath could do her some good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reaching the hot spring kagome stripped and walked into the inviting water. Sighing in contentment she drifted off wondering what could have caused to remember that dream.

Sango looked at her friend as seemingly countless emotions crossed her face anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Kagome are you alright?" shaking Kagome from her thought she answered with a barely audible yes and continued to stare at the water.

"It's just that, ever since you woke up this morning you've been a bit off and…"Sango looked through her mind trying to understand what could have caused her friends sudden change. Was it the dream? She realized that Kagome was fine before she went to sleep it was only after she awoke she showed a change from her usual cheery self.

"Kagome? What was your dream about?" Kagome tensed. Sango knew she had hit the nail on the head when her friend gasped slightly.

Kagome replayed every single moment in her dream. But most of it was from memory that she had tried to lock away. Now realizing that her friend was staring at her, expecting an answer she replied "just a memory…" well it wasn't exactly a lie. She hated the idea of lying, especially to someone who trusted her.

Sango was about to say something but was interrupted when the bushes rustled slightly.

Grabbing a rock she threw it at the bush. "Ow!" looking at Sango they wrapped towels around themselves.

"Come out here monk and we may let you go!" Sango was grinning evilly as she tossed a rock up and down in her hand.

Miroku stood up sheepishly with a fairly large bump on his head laughing. "Ok, ok I surrender, but how do you expect me to resist such beauties bathing in the-" he was cut short when Sango nailed him in the head with her rock.

"HENTAI!" both the girls screamed, their anger rising. 

"Come on Sango! I was just checking on you to make sure you were ok!" Miroku lost his balance falling hard on his backside, Sango getting closer each moment. "C'mon Kagome! Some help would be appreciated!" hoping to see some mercy from Kagome Shock was an understatement when he saw her grin evilly.

"Oh no Miroku, you brought this upon yourself." Kagome's hand was now clenched tightly in the air while Sango held a rope in her hands Laughing maniacally.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **With Sesshomaru **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru looked across the garden to find Rin asleep under the Sakura tree. He sighed. Ever since they had run into his brother's traveling group Rin had grown somewhat depressed.

FLASHBACK 

"Milord, there is disturbance in your lands just northwest of here." Looking at the general in distaste for disturbing him he simply asked

"What sort of disturbance is it that you and your troops are so week you cannot deal with it?" noticing the general stiffen at his remark he smirked a bit.

"We have reason to believe that it is the hanyou Naraku along with your bro-" Sesshomaru glared at him "I mean half brother." He corrected himself.

Upon hearing this he ordered a nearby servant to fetch Rin and Jaken and to prepare Ah-Un. The servant rushed out and no sooner did she leave Jaken and Rin entered the room.

"Y-yes milord?"

"Jaken, Rin we are leaving" and with that he briskly walked out of the room and started on the path to the court yard, with Rin and Jaken trying to keep up. He summoned his youkai cloud while his traveling companions readied themselves on Ah-Un. Once settled, they took off to he northwestern part of his territory with Rin and Jaken in tow.

The trip wasn't as pleasant as it could have been. Jaken was constantly bickering with Rin about something idiotic when Rin got fed up and pushed the toad youkai off of Ah-Un who just managed to catch the saddle. Sighing he asked himself why he kept him around. He made a mental note to look into the matter later.

He sniffed the air looking for any sign of his half-brother or Naraku. Catching their scents he descended to the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha was fighting another of Naraku's puppets when he picked up a familiar scent.

"Damn, just my luck for him to show up." He looked to the right to see Sesshomaru descending from the air.

"Look out!" jumping just in time from one of Naraku's tentacles he mentally thanked Kagome.

"What are you doing here bastard!" Sesshomaru looked at him momentarily and then proceeded to attack the Naraku puppet. (A/N: (Laughs) sorry I just imagined like a felt puppet and Sesshomaru attacking it…it never stood a chance…er…nvm lets continue) growling in annoyance he unleashed a low powered wind scar only to have all of the limbs grow back. "Damn!"

Noticing his younger brothers misfortune he smirked to himself. He was about to strike with a powerful blast from Tokijin when something went whizzing past him, hitting the puppet right on the spider burn mark, destroying it instantly. At closer inspection it turned out to be one of the arrows from the miko that traveled with his half-brother. Turning around looked at the miko as she rushed over to the pile of ashes picking up what looked to be a fragment of the Shikon-no-Tama, purifying it instantly. He had to admit to himself that she would have to be of acceptable power to purify the shard by merely touching it. She joined the shard to the rest of the portion of the jewel around her neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" just what he needed, Rin and Jaken had arrived. "Forgive me milord she insisted that we land!" he would have to punish Jaken later for not being able to control one human girl.

Rin looked around Sesshomaru to see Kagome trying to calm Inuyasha down a bit while his other companions held him back. Remembering her previous encounters with Kagome she smiled and ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome-chan!"

"Why hello Rin-chan? How are you?" Kagome flashed the young girl a smile

"Rin is good! Did Kagome-chan miss Rin?" looking up at Kagome she was glad to see a friendly smile grace her lips. "Of course I missed you Rin!"

"Jaken, Rin its time to go" he look at Rin as she said her goodbyes to Kagome.

"WHAT? You're not going anywhere bastard!" Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsuaiga when another 'Sit' pierced the air causing him to land face first on the ground. He mentally smiled at his younger brother's position as he took off on his Youkai cloud. Rin and Jaken hurriedly climbed on Ah-Un and took off, with Rin waving to the young miko all the way.

END FLASHBACK 

He sighed and noticed how he had been doing a lot of that lately. Calling Rin over he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she gave him a halfhearted smile causing him to frown slightly.

"What troubles you?" she looked reluctant to reply.

"Nothing is wrong milord…" giving her a hard stare she froze, he realized she lied…"What Rin means is…Rin misses Kagome-chan"

He looked slightly shocked but quickly replaced it with his stoic mask. "Rin likes Kagome-chan, she reminds Rin of Rin's okaa-san." She paused to look at her father figure only to be met with an unreadable expression usually meaning he was deep in thought.

Indeed Sesshomaru was deep in thought. Perhaps if I fetch the miko Rin shall be happy again. I shouldn't have to worry with this! She is just a mere ningen child. Her feelings shouldn't bother this Sesshomaru!

Looking down at his charge he completely lost his chain of thought. He sighed deciding he would fetch the miko for Rin's sake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woot! My first chapter is done! Now don't be too hard on me by sending me mean reviews! Be kind and encouraging! And I wont update till I get at least 4 nice reviews!

You can do it!

Push the button!

Be kind!


End file.
